In My Dream
by StrawberryLove97
Summary: Di chapter ini terungkap alasan kenapa appanya Leeteuk dan Ryeowook membenci Yesung! Chapter 3 update...
1. Chapter 1

Title: In My Dream

Author: Hyunlypa

Pairing: YeTeuk, YeWook (Mungkin)

Genre: Family, Angst

Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik yang maha kuasa yaitu Allah Swt.

(Yesung POV)

'' Hyung, ayo cepat! '' Seru Wookie sambil berlari kencang.

'' Tunggu Wookie~ah! '' Aku pun berlari mengejarnya.

'' Ayolah hyung, siapa cepat sampai ke rumah dia yang menang! '' Ucapnya lagi. Aku tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan adikku tersebut. Dia sudah kelas 1 SMA, tapi kelakuannya sangat manja. Kali ini saja dia menantangku untuk adu cepat lari. Yang benar saja, habis pulang sekolah harus lari. Huh, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat capek, tapi karena dia yang minta apa mau di kata.

Aku pun mempercepat lariku agar bisa menyusulnya, yah aku hampir menyusulnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arah Wookie.

'' Wookie~ah, awas! '' Teriakku sambil berlari menyelamatkan adikku tersebut.

'' HYUNG '' Terdengar teriakan Wookie. Aku merasa tubuhku terpental jauh. Seluruh tubuhku merasakan sakit yang amat sakit.

'' Yesung Hyung! '' Aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa Wookie sedang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, tapi untuk membuka matapun aku tidak bisa. Samar-samar juga terdengar suara ambulance. Aku juga mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang berusaha menolongku.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Yesung segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, seluruh tubuhnya penuh berlumur dengan darah. Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya menangis dan berusaha menelpon kedua orang tuanya.

'' Umma, '' Panggilnya di tengah isak tangisnya.

'' Mwo? Kenapa kamu menangis Wookie? '' Tanya umma dari sebrang sana.

'' Yesung Hyung, umma. ''

'' Ya! Yesung kenapa? '' Tanya umma penasaran.

'' Yesung Hyung, kecelakaan. Dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit! '' Tangis Ryeowook makin menjadi-jadi.

'' MWO? Tenanglah Wookie, umma, appa dan Teuki hyung akan segera kesana! '' Jawab umma.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kedua orang tua dan kakak Yesung dan Ryeowook pun datang.

'' Bagaimana keadaan Yesung, Wookie? '' Tanya Leeteuk.

'' Aku tidak tau hyung! '' Ryeowook masih menangis.

'' Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? '' Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

'' Tadi, waktu aku dan Yesung hyung pulang sekolah. Aku hampir tertabrak mobil dan Yesung hyung menolongku. Akhirnya dia yang tertabrak mobil itu! '' Tangis Ryeowook makin kencang. Umma pun segera memeluk dan menenangkan anaknya tersebut.

'' Yesung! Dia itu selalu saja membuat sial! Hampir saja adiknya tertabrak, untunglah dia yang celaka dan bukan kau Wookie! '' Seru appa tiba-tiba.

Leeteuk terkejut apa yang di katakan appa nya. Dia tak menyangka setan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh appanya. Sampai-sampai berkata seperti itu.

'' Appa, maksud appa itu apa? '' Tanya Leeteuk.

'' Ya! Yesung itu selalu membuat susah keluarga, benarkan umma? '' Tanya appa. Dan umma pun mengganguk tanda setuju.

'' Appa, Yesung itu juga bagian dari keluarga kita. Kenapa appa sampai begitu sama dia hah! '' Leeteuk mulai emosi dengan ucapan appa, dan ummanya.

'' Ya! Leeteuk, kau itu tau kan. Yesung itu anak pembawa sial! Dan untung saja yang tertabrak mobil tadi bukan Wookie, coba kalau Wookie appa tidak akan pernah memaafkan Yesung! '' Seru appa tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Yesung.

'' Kau gila appa, kau benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa seorang appa mensyukuri anaknya kecelakaan! Appa macam apa kau itu hah! '' Leeteuk kehabisan kesabarannya melihat kelakuan appa nya tersebut.

'' Leeteuk, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Memang benar yang di katakan appa. Kalau kita hanya kehilangan Yesung itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi, berbeda kalau kita kehilanagn Wookie umma akan sangat marah! '' Timpal umma.

'' Appa, umma. Apa kalian itu sudah tidak punya hati hah? Kenapa kalian menganggap Yesung itu seolaholah bukan anak kalian? '' Kata Leeteuk dengan mata yang merah menahan tangis.

'' Memang dari dulu appa dan umma itu tidak menyukai kehadiran Yesung! Dia itu anak pembawa sial! Kau tau karena dia perusahaan appa waktu itu bangkrut! Sekarang kau urus saja adik kesayanganmu itu. Appa dan umma tidak peduli! '' Seru appa sambil berjalan

meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri.

(Leeteuk POV)

Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan sikap umma dan appa. Ya Tuhan... Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Bagaimana kalau Yesung sampai tau, kalau dia sangat di benci oleh kedua orang tuanya.

'' Anda dengan keluarga Yesung? '' Tanya seorang Dokter yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

'' Ne, saya Hyungnya. Bagaimana keadaannya Dok? '' Tanyaku penasaran.

'' Dia mengalami benturan keras di bagian kepala. Dan akibat kecelakaan ini ada darah yang menggumpal di otaknya! '' Kata Dokter tersebut.

Mwo? Apa aku salah dengar? Itu tidak mungkin?

'' Saya permisi dulu! '' Kata Dokter tersebut.

Aku langsung memasuki kamar inap Yesung. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan air mataku, melihat adik kesayanganku terbaring lemat tak berdaya. Perlahan ku belai rambutnya pelan.

.

.

.

Setiap hari aku pergi menjenguk Yesung. Yah, hanya aku yang menjenguknya. Umma, appa dan Wookie tidak mau menjenguknya.

'' Enghh '' Ku lihat Yesung membuka matanya pelan.

'' Yesung~ah! Kau sudah sadar? '' Tanyaku.

Dia hanya menatap heran ke arahku dan memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tersebut.

'' Hyung! Gomawo, karena hyung sudah menjagaku! '' Katanya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan itu.

'' Ne, kau makan dulu ya? '' Pintaku.

Yesung menggeleng lemah. '' Bagaimana keadaan Wookie? '' Tanyanya.

'' Wookie baik-baik saja Yesung~ah '' Jawabku seraya mengelus kepalanya pelan.

'' Umma, dan appa mana? '' Tanyanya.

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana ini?

'' Umma, dan appa sedang sibuk Yesung! '' Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yesung sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Lagi-lagi hanya aku yang menjemputnya. Setibanya di rumah tidak ada sambutan khusus untuknya.

'' Umma, appa! '' Sapa Yesung saat ada di rumah.

'' Rupanya kau masih hidup anak sialan! Kenapa kau belum juga mati hah! Aku sudah muak melihat mukamu! '' Perkataan appa barusan membuatku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat ini. Perlahan aku melihat dia mulai menangis.

'' Appa, apa salahku? '' Tanyanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

'' Kau itu anak pembawa sial! Aku benci melihatmu! '' Seru appa.

'' Appa, kau itu seharusnya menyambut Yesung dengan senyuman bukan dengan cara seperti ini! Kau tau dia baru saja sembuh kenapa kau menyakitinya hah! '' Ucapku lalu langsung membawa Yesung ke kamar tanpa mempedulikan panggilan umma.

(Author POV)

Ini hari pertama Yesung ke sekolah setelah sekian lama di tidak sekolah.

'' Teuki hyung, aku ke kelas dulu ya! '' Pamit Yesung.

'' Ne, hati-hati Yesung~ah! '' Sahut Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini jam olah raga anak kelas 2 bersamaan dengan jam olah raga anak kelas 3.

'' Kalau olah raganya bersamaan begini aku jadi lebih mudah memantau Yesung '' Batin Leeteuk.

Tidak lama pelajaran olah raga di mulai. Yesung memenggangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Yesung berjalan limbung menuju kursi dekat lapangan tapi perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

BRUKK

'' YESUNG! '' Teriak siswa siswi bersamaan yang sontak membuat Leeteuk kaget.

'' Teuki hyung! Yesung pingsan! '' Kata Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk.

Leeteuk langsung membawa adiknya tersebut ke UKS.

Yesung mulai membuka kedua matanya. '' Hyung! '' Panggilnya lirih.

'' Yesung~ah! '' Ucap Leeteuk.

'' Hyung, sebaiknya hyung ke kelas daripada hyung ketinggalan pelajaran! '' Kata Yesung.

'' Tidak, aku mau menemanimu sampai pulang sekolah! '' Elak Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Yesung langsung memasuki kamarnya. Leeteuk pun menghampiri appa nya.

'' Appa, '' Panggilnya.

'' Mwo? Ada apa? '' Jawab appa penasaran.

'' Yesung tadi pingsan di sekolah! '' Kata Leeteuk.

'' Apa urusannya dengan appa? Itu sama sekali bukan urusan appa. Biarkan saja dia pingsan bahkan kalau dia mati sekalipun itu akan lebih baik! '' Seru appa tanpa mempedulikan kalau Yesung sampai mendengar hal tersebut.

'' SETAN APA YANG ADA DI DALAM TUBUH APPA? SAMPAI-SAMPAI TIDAK PEDULI KESEHATAN ANAKNYA SENDIRI! '' Ucap Leeteuk dan pergi meninggalkan appa nya.

(Yesung POV)

Apa aku begitu tidak berguna? Sampai-sampai orang tuaku membenciku?

Mengapa di saat aku sakit hanya Teuki hyung yang menemaniku?

Aku aku begitu tidak berguna, sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau menjengukku?

Apa mereka tidak tau kalau hatiku sangat sakit mendengar perkataan mereka?

Apa aku harus mati? Ya! Sebaiknya aku harus mati! ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In My Dream

Author: Hyunlypa

Pairing: YeTeuk, YeWook (Mungkin)

Genre: Family, Angst

Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik yang maha kuasa yaitu Allah Swt

(Yesung POV)

Apa aku begitu tidak berguna? Sampai-sampai orang tuaku membenciku?

Mengapa di saat aku sakit hanya Teuki hyung yang menemaniku?

Apa aku begitu tidak berguna, sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau menjengukku?

Apa mereka tidak tau kalau hatiku sangat sakit mendengar perkataan mereka?

Apa aku harus mati? Ya! Sebaiknya aku harus mati! ...

Ya Tuhan, tolong cabutlah nyawaku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan semua ini.

Appa, kenapa dia sangat membenciku? Apa salahku appa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tidak membenciku?

'' Appa, umma. Ayo kita ke pantai! '' Terdengar suara Wookie sedang mengajak umma dan appa.

'' Ne, tapi nanti ya chagi. '' Jawab umma.

'' Tapi, aku mau sekarang umma. Aku bosan di rumah. '' Wookie makin meminta kepada umma.

'' Baiklah, sekarang kau siap-siap dulu ya Wookie! '' Seru appa tiba-tiba.

'' Ne, '' Kata Wookie.

Wookie, dia sangat di manja oleh umma dan appa. Setiap keinginannya pasti terkabul. Sedangkan aku, setiap aku meminta sesuatu kepada umma maupun appa mereka tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaanku itu. Kenapa mereka begitu pilih kasih.

'' Ayo, kita berangkat! '' Terdengar suara Wookie.

'' Umma, appa tunngu! '' Teuki hyung mencegah kepergian mereka.

'' Waeyo Leeteuk? '' Ucap umma.

'' Apa kalian tidak mau mengajak Yesung? Dia juga butuh hiburan umma. '' Tanya Teuki hyung.

'' Tidak, kalau kita mengajaknya anak itu pasti akan membawa sial. Umma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa. Kau mau ikut Leeteuk? '' Kata umma.

'' Tidak, aku mau menjaga Yesung '' Ucap Teuki hyung.

'' Kau itu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa kau akan celaka Leeteuk. Ingat itu! '' Seru appa.

Memangnya aku begitu membawa pengaruh sial buat mereka?

Ku buka perlahan foto yang ada di dalam lemari kamarku.

'' Umma, appa '' Ucapku sambil mengelus foto tersebut.

'' Apa kalian tau. Di sini aku hanya menyusahkan mereka. Aku tidak pantas untuk hidup umma. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian. '' Kataku seraya tersenyum dan mencium foto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Tok tok tok

'' Yesung, bolehkah hyung masuk? '' Tanya Leeteuk.

Yesung kaget langsung menyimpan foto tersebut dan segera menghapus air matanya.

'' Ne, hyung. '' Jawabnya singkat.

Leeteuk langsung masuk ke kamar adiknya tersebut dan duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Yesung.

'' Yesung~ah! Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau habis menangis. '' Tanya Leeteuk.

'' Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa. ''

'' Yesung~ah, jangan bohong. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada hyung. '' Seru Leeteuk seraya tersenyum.

'' Hyung, sebaiknya hyung tidak usah dekat denganku. '' Seru Yesung tiba-tiba. Dan membuat Leeteuk kebingungan atas perkataan adiknya.

'' Mwo? Apa maksudmu? '' Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

'' Hyung! Hyung tadi dengarkan perkataan appa dan umma. Mereka bilang aku itu anak pembawa sial. Bahkan mereka tidak membiarkan lagi Wookie dekat denganku. Kau tau hyung? Waktu Wookie hampir tertabrak mobil itu semua gara-gara aku hyung. Untungnya aku yang celaka bukan Wookie. '' Seru Yesung panjang lebar. Leeteuk hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sedih.

'' Dan apa kau ingat? Perusahaan appa hampir bangkrut itu juga karena aku. Bahkan karena aku juga umma dan appa ku meninggal. '' Lanjutnya...

'' Yesung~ah, itu semua bukan salahmu. Itu sudah takdir. Dan hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerti! '' Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi adiknya tersebut.

'' Tapi, kita juga bukan saudara kandung hyung... '' Bisik Yesung sedih seraya berdiri menghampiri Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatapnya lekat.

'' Yesung! Hyung tidak peduli kau saudara kandung atau bukan. Hyung sangat menyayangimu Yesung. Hyung tidak mau kehilangamu. Kau mengerti hah? '' Jerit Leeteuk.

'' Mianhae hyung... '' Yesung menangis.

'' Yesung! '' Seru Leeteuk. Saat ia melihat Yesung terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

'' YESUNG! ANDWAE! JANGAN PERGI, INI TERLALU CEPAT! '' Jerit Leeteuk di sela-sela tangisnya.

Leeteuk menatap tubuh Yesung yang tak berdaya. Di peluknya erat tubuh tersebut hingga ambulance datang.

.

.

.

Leeteuk segera menelpon ummanya ketika sampai di rumah sakit.

'' Umma '' Panggilnya.

'' Ne, ada apa? '' Jawab umma.

'' Yesung pingsan. Dan sekarang dia di rumah sakit. Umma cepat kesini! '' Kata Leeteuk sambil menangis.

Seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Yesung.

'' Keadaanya kritis '' Jawab Dokter itu seperti mengetahui apa yang akan di tanyakan Leeteuk. '' Aku tidak menjamin umurnya lebih dari 1 bulan. Karena keadaanya semakin melemah. '' Lanjut Dokter itu.

'' Mwo? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Dok? '' Tanya Leeteuk yang masih dalam tangisnya.

'' Kita hanya dapat berdo'a semoga keadaannya membaik. ''

'' Gomawo.. '' Ucap Leeteuk.

'' Ne, aku pergi dulu '' Pamit Dokter itu.

'' Teuki hyung! '' Panggil Wookie setengah berlari.

'' Yesung hyung kenapa? '' Tanyanya.

'' Dia... Dia kritis. '' Jawab Leeteuk.

'' Yesung hyung. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya hyung... '' Leeteku memeluk erat adiknya tersebut. '' Kita harus berdo'a ya! Semoga Yesung tidak apa-apa. ''

Wookie semakin memper erat pelukannya dengan Leeteuk...

'' Wookie '' Panggil appa tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik Wookie hingga terlepas dari pelukan Leeteuk.

'' Appa kan sudah bilang, kau tidak usah mendekati Yesung lagi. '' Seru appa. '' Ayo sekarang kita pulang Wookie! '' Kata appa sambil menarik tangan Wookie.

Wookie melepaskan tangannya secara kasar. '' Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau di sini menjaga Yesung hyung. Kalau appa mau pulang silahkan aku tidak mau pulang. '' Seru Wookie.

'' Wookie, kau sudah berani menentang appa sekarang. Apa kau lupa, kau itu hampir mati gara-gara dia. '' Kata appa dengan nada tinggi.

'' Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula Yesung hyung yang sudah menyelamatkan aku waktu itu. Dan itu bukan salahnya appa. '' Elak Wookie.

'' Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jika kau kenapa-kenapa appa tidak segan untuk membunuh Yesung. Ingat itu! '' Appa meninggalkan Wookie dan Leeteuk yang masih membisu.

'' Wookie '' Panggil Leeteuk.

'' Aku cape hyung. Appa selalu menganggap Yesung hyung anak pembawa sial. Aku benci dengan sikap appa, selama ini aku sudah menuruti kemauannya untuk menjauhi Yesung hyung. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak mau menurutinya lagi. '' Jelas Wookie panjang lebar.

'' Ayo kita masuk hyung! Aku mau melihat Yesung hyung. '' Ajak Wookie kemudian.

Ryeowook menangis melihat keadaan hyungnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

'' Hyung. Bangun! '' Seru Wookie sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yesung.

'' Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan hyung? Jawab aku hyung! '' Wookie tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

'' Wookie, kau harus kuat! '' Leeteuk memberi semangat kepada Wookie.

'' Tapi Teuki hyung. Hyung lihat, Yesung hyung sedang terbaring lemah. '' Wookie semakin erat menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung mulai membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat di sekelilingnya.

'' Hyung... Hyung! '' Panggil Wookie ketika melihat Yesung sadar.

'' Wookie~ah, maafin hyung ya! '' Ucap Yesung pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

'' Maaf untuk apa hyung? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. '' Kata Wookie.

'' Maaf karena hyung tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Wookie. Hyung hampir saja membunuh Wookie. Maafin hyung ya? '' Yesung memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

'' Itu bukan salah hyung kok. Itu semua salah ku hyung. Karena aku hyung jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku hyung! '' Seru Wookie sambil menangis.

'' Kau tidak salah Wookie. '' Seru Yesung.

'' Teuki hyung! '' Panggilnya.

'' Ne, kenapa Yesung~ah? '' Jawab Leeteuk lembut.

'' Maaf selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan mu hyung. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Dan maaf kali ini aku menyerah hyung! Terima kasih atas segalanya hyung! '' Seru Yesung sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

'' Hyung... '' Jerit Ryeowook.

'' Yesung... '' Jerit Leeteuk.

TBC...

NB: Mohon maaf kalau ff ini ada kemiripan. Tapi ide cerita ini murni punya saya. :)


	3. Chapter 3 End

Title: In My Dream

Author: Hyunlypa

Pairing: YeTeuk, YeWook (Mungkin)

Genre: Family, Angst

Disclaimer: Semua cast yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Allah Swt.

" Hyung... Hyung... Bagung! " Teriak Wookie sambil menggoncang tubuh Yesung.

" Wookie, tenanglah. Kalau kau seperti itu kau bisa menyakitinya '' Leeteuk menenangkan adiknya.

" Kau tunggu di sini. Hyung akan memanggil Dokter '' Ucap Leeteuk sambil berlari memanggil seorang Dokter.

" Dokter... Tolong adik saya Dok.. '' Seru Leeteuk. Mereka pun segera berlari ke ruang rawat Yesung.

'' Permisi... Aku akan memriksa keadaannya, sebaiknya kalian berdua tunggu di luar! '' Ucap Dokter tersebut.

'' Baiklah, '' Ucap Leeteuk. "Ayo kita keluar Wookie! " Kata Leeteuk sambil membawa adiknya keluar.

" Hyung... Apa Yesung hyung baik-baik saja? '' Tanya Wookie.

'' Semoga saja. Kita harus tetap berdoa untuk kebaikan Yesung. '' Jawab Leeteuk seraya memeluk adiknya.

" Aku benci appa. Aku benci dengannya..." Bentak Wookie.

" Kau tidak boleh begitu Wookie " Kata Leeteuk.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruang rawat Yesung. " Dia hanya kelelahan. Sekarang kalian boleh masuk, Yesung ingin bicara dengan kalian " Seru Dokter tiba-tiba.

'' Ne, gomawo Dok '' Ucap Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Lalu mereka langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

" Hai... " Sapa Yesung.

" Hyung... " Wookie segera menghampiri Yesung. " Jangan tinggalkan aku ya... " Ucap Wookie seraya memeluk Yesung.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama Yesung di rawat di rumah sakit akhirnya dia di perbolehkan pulang. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk senang bisa melihat Yesung kembali sehat, walaupun tidak seperti dulu.

Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara ribut seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar. Dengan cepat mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke rumah tersebut. Dari dalam rumah, terlihat appa dan umma mereka sedang bertengkar. Dengan tangan appa memenggang sebuah pistol yang siap di tembakan kearah umma.

" APPA! " Teriak mereka bertiga.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan appa? Jangan bunuh umma! " Yesung berlutut di hadapan appanya.

" Pergi kau anak sialan! " Seru appa seraya menendang Yesung.

" Appa, kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Kenapa kau menganggapku anak sialan appa? Apa salahku? " Jerit Yesung sambil mencoba berdiri.

" Apa salahmu? Hahahaha... Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu? " Appa melirik Yesung tajam dengan senyum mengejek. " Apa kau ingat, kau yang sudah menyebabkan umma mu meninggal. Dan apa kau tau, aku itu sangat mencintai umma mu Yesung! " Teriak appa yang membuat umma menangis.

" Benarkan, ternyata kau masih mencintai wanita itu." Teriak umma tiba-tiba...

" Diam kau! " Seru appa dan langsung mengarahkan pistolnya kepada umma. Dengan sigap Yesung langsung mengambil pistol tersebut...

" Dasar anak sialan! " Seru appa.

" Maafkan aku appa. Waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud membunuh umma. Bukankah waktu itu appa yang membunuh umma? " Jawab Yesung di sela tangisnya.

" Apa kau bilang? Aku yang membunuh ummamu. Hahahaha... Kalau saja umma mu waktu itu tidak menyelamatkanmu, mungkin dia sekarang masih hidup. " Teriak appa.

.

.

.

Flasback on

" Lepaskan Yesung sekarang! " Teriak seorang lelaki berbaju hitam.

" Appa... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... " Seru Yesung kecil sambil menangis.

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan anak ini, sebelum kau berikan istrimu kepadaku. " Kata seorang lelaki yang sedang menahan Yesung.

" Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Kim Taeyeon. Sekarang lepaskan Yesung, Park Junsu! " Tolak lelaki tersebut.

" Kalau sekali aku bilang tidak. Maka tidak... Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan anak ini. " Ucap lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Park Junsu tersebut. " Bersiap-siaplah untuk mati! " Kata Junsu sambil menembakan pistol yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

DORR

Tembakan itu tepat megenai jantung appa Yesung, dengan cepat Yesung berlari menghapiri appanya yang sudah meregang nyawa.

" Appa... Hiks... Hiks... Maaf... Maafkan aku appa! " Ucap Yesung seraya memeluk appanya.

" Itu bukan salahmu Yesung... " Seru appa seraya tersenyum. " Maafkan appa ya, mulai sekarang appa tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. " Ucap appa Yesung sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

" Appa... Appa... Bangun! " Teriak Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh appanya.

" Yesung " Panggil seorang wanita berambut panjang.

Yesung menoleh " Umma " Panggilnya.

Kim Taeyeon langsung menghampiri anaknya. " Yesung ada apa? " Tanya Taeyeon dan langsung terkejut melihat suaminya yang telah tak berdaya. " Minho... Bagun... " Serunya.

" Appamu kenapa Yesung? " Tanya Taeyeon kepada anaknya. Yesung tak menjawab dia hanya terus menangis dan menatap pembunuh appanya tersebut.

" Kau? Jadi kau pembunuhnya Junsu? " Kata Taeyeon sambil menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

" Maafkan aku Taeng, aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. " Jawab Junsu dingin.

" Apa salah Minho, jadi kau tega membunuhnya? " Tanya Taeyeon.

" Karena dia tidak mau menyerahkanmu Taeng... " Ucap Junsu yang membuat Taeyeon bingung. " Apa kau tau, selama ini aku mencintaimu Taeng. " Lanjutnya.

" Tapi, mengapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Bukankah kau juga sudah memiliki keluarga hah! " Ucap Taeyeon.

" Benar, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku benci dengan Minho karena dia telah mengambilmu dari ku. Sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku Taeng... " Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum licik.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi milikmu pembunuh! " Elak Taeyeon.

" Kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan membunuh anakmu... " Seru Junsu seraya mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Yesung. Taeyeon yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menyelamatkan anaknya dengan tubuhnya.

DOR

Tembakan tersebut tepat mengenai Taeyeon.

" Umma... Jangan tinggalkan aku " Ucap Yesung.

" Yesung, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang. " Kata umma sambil tersenyum. " Aku minta agar kau menjaga Yesung, Junsu~ah! " Pinta Taeyeon sebelum matanya terpejam.

" Taeng... " Jerit Junsu yang melihat Taeyeon sudah tidak bernyawa. " Kau benar-benar anak sialan Yesung " Kata Junsu.

Flasback End

.

.

.

" Jadi itu sebabnya appa membenciku? " Tanya Yesung.

" Itu benar anak sialan. Sekarang kembalikan pistol itu! " Perintah appa sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung, dan Yesung hanya dapat mundur agar bisa menjauhi appanya.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya. " Tolak Yesung. " Kau lah penyebab umma dan appa ku meninggal. Jadi kau lah yang seharusnya di sebut sebagai pembunuh! " Teriak Yesung.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook tidak menyangka kalau Yesung akan mengatakan hal itu terhadap appa mereka.

" Beraninya kau menyebutku pembunuh! " Appa mengambil vas bunga yang ada di meja didekatnya dan memecahkan vas bunga tersebut. " Sekarang kau lah yang akan mati! " Ucap appa.

Sretttt...

Darah mulai menghiasi tempat tersebut. Ryeowook , Leeteuk, dan umma memelalak melihat kejadian barusan. Umma menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Leeteuk berusaha menenagkan ummanya.

" Appa... Bangun, maafkan aku! " Ucap Yesung yang melihat appanya tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

Ternyata Yesunglah yang lebih dulu menembakan pistol tersebut ke arah appanya.

" APPA! " Teriak Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Yesung hanya terus menangis dan menangis. Dia menyesali apa yang telah di perbuatnya.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung.

" Teuki hyung, Wookie, maafkan aku! " Seru Yesung sambil menangis.

" Ini bukan salahmu hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu atas kejadian ini. Ini semua salah appa bukan salahmu. " Jawab Wookie.

" Yesung, itu benar ini bukan salahmu. Kau hanya membela diri... " Kata Leeteuk menenangkan adiknya.

" Umma, maafkan aku! " Kata Yesung kepada ummanya yang masih terdiam.

" Seharusnya umma yang minta maaf Yesung. Selama ini umma salah menilaimu. " Jawab umma.

" Kau kenapa Yesung? " Tanya Teuki yang melihat Yesung terus-terusan memegangi kepalanya. Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, perlahan tubuhnya mulai limbung dan jatuh kelantai.

" Hyung (Yesung) " Teriak Wookie dan Leeteuk.

" Maafkan aku telah menyusahkan kalian. Terima kasih karena telah mau merawatku sampai sekarang. Maaf dan terima kasih. Hyung, Wookie, Umma. " Ucap Yesung sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

" Hyung... Hiks... Hiks... Maaf hyung... " Tangis Wookie.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut Ryeowook mulai terbiasa hidup tanpa Yesung. Ryeowook memasuki kamar Yesung yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya.

Dia seakan mendengar bisikan dari Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum " Kita akan segera bertemu Wookie... "

" Ne, hyung... Kita akan segera bertemu... "

*** THE END ***

Nb: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih sudah memberi saran yang tepat. Maaf ada beberapa tokoh yang ooc... Maaf juga kalau fic nya jelek. :)


End file.
